


Iris's beach house

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Nudism, Nudity, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: Iris Invites Ash and Misty to her new  Alolan Beach home and Misty makes a wish on a Jirachi that's more powerful than most.Sorry, this is being written off the cuff so it might not be consistent.
Relationships: Iris/Langley | Georgia, Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 32
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum and Misty were arriving back on Akala Island to visit Iris in her new vacation home. It was a bright warm sunny day. Ash wore a red and blue button-up shirt and shorts. Misty had a yellow sundress and her hair down for once. Pikachu as always was on Ash's shoulder wearing a straw hat and cute shades.

"How did Iris afford all this?" Misty asked looking at the large and well-decorated beach home. It had a hot spring, a roosting aria for her dragons and it was all enclosed with a bamboo fence

Ash chuckled as he answered. "She became a celebrity in Unova after becoming champion. She probably bought this off of one afternoon of autographs." 

The couple herd Iris moan from inside "Autographs are the worst part of celebrity life." 

The gates flung open reviling Iris wearing nothing at all. Her tan skin was exposed to the sunlight, her bush was wild and untrimmed, she didn't even have sunglasses or shoes on. 

Ash has seen Iris naked before. If they stopped by a lake out in the forest back in Unova she would refuse to wear her swimsuit, Ash even tried it with her once. Still, he never would have guessed she would be naked to the door.

"Ohh hi you must be iris." Misty said happily clearly unaffected by the nudity shaking her hand "You're really the champion."

Iris nodded "and your misty "Ash's water trainer friend. Come in." 

Misty and Ash walked into the area. To Ash's surprise, Misty pulled off her dress as soon as the gate closed, soon the blue bikini she always wore under her outfits followed leaving Ash standing in shock as two of his friends just chated naked as the day they were born. Misty's skin was lighter but she did have distant tan lines around where the suit was, unlike Iris she was shaved smooth.

"Pika pika?" Pikachu said puzzled.

"I know I didn't think Misty would just do that.

"Come on Ash Join the fun," Misty said to Ash.

"Do I have to?" Ash asked.

Iris looked at him and tested"Tell you what, you can keep dressed if you beat me in a battle." 

"No way I'm betting you!" Ash responded, "I just have Pikachu with me, I didn't bring my alolan Pokemon here and you have all of yours with you."

With a moan Ash lost the shirt and trunks, he felt weird. He was never naked before Misty before. Did she just check him out? Okay, he looked at her before but still.

An hour later it was hard for Ash to remember he even felt strange. He Misty and Iris were having fun at the part of the beach on Iris propriety. The alolan water felt so much better on his bearskin, he saw the girls were having fun also. 

Iris went back to her grill to start some lunch Misty went to the shore and asked ash to sit with her.

"Ash, it's great out here." she smiled at him.

Ash answered with a big smile "Yeah it is, and I don't mind being out here with you two"

Misty nodded before saying "nudity feels so liberating, right now I just want to..." Misty cut herself off by kissing Ash. "Do that."

"...Misty." Ash said "my turn." and he kissed her back.

"Wow!" Iris said coming down with some grilled sandwiches, sweet potato fries, lemonade, and fruit. "I thought Misty would like it here but not that much." She sat down on the other side of Ash and passed the lunches. 

Misty giggled and said. "I've been wanting to do that for a while. I just feel so free." 

Ash smiled. "We could come back you know."

"I know but I don't want to just be naked here." Misty responded, "I wish I never had to wear clothing again!" She called out to the sea.

The three friends and Pikachu's eyes all grew wide with shock as they heard a fairy-like voice from the sky in response.

"JIRACHI!" The voice called out and they saw the small wish-granting pokemon fly overhead.


	2. Wish granted.

To their surprise, the three trainers heard "JIRACHI!" as the legendary wish-granting Pokémon flew down from overhead. "Jirachi!" The wish-granting Pokémon cried out again. This Jirachi was different it was darker with red scrolls strapped to the points of the star. It was also big for its kind maybe twice the size. The Pokémon giggled doing a loopy loop in the air before giving a wicked grin and an evil giggle.

(I know Jirachi can't normally know Nasty Plot but I don't think any of them would.)

A light that matched the scrolls shown out of the Pokémon and enveloped the three trainers. The three trainers huddled up behind Iris's massive hair hoping it would do some good as the blinding light expanded over all of Iris's property. 

"What happened?" Ash asked looking around his hat fell off in the blast but nothing else seemed odd at first. It would have if he and the two girls were not naked, to begin with. His Z-Power Ring was still there and so were the ones Misty and Iris had. 

"Ah, Jirachi's gone!" Iris said looking where the psychic steel type once was. 

Misty looked around seeing the outdoor wicker chair that her's and Ash's clothing were once pilled on. "They're all gone, my shirt, shorts, shoes, everything! Ahh no, Ash's art here either." She looked through there bags and nothing, not one single scrap of clothing, their sunscreen was gone also. "What did I do?" Misty asked nobody.

"Misty." Ash held her "I don't know what happened but this can't be anything worse than what we dealt with.

"Besides." Iris said going into the small house "Even if I don't like them I have a few outfits. You can just barrow..." she stopped talking as she looked into the closet of her bedroom. It was empty too. "What no way?" Iris fell over in surprise.

"We can't leave here with nothing to wear!" Misty shrieked. beginning to sob when she heard the gate open. Georgia walked in with her Bisharp behind her the two were carrying shopping bags. But surprisingly she only had her hat on and backpack. She smiled at the Princess of Dragons and said "Didn't think you would miss me that much, honey."

Iris got up and walked to her girlfriend "it's not that ..." she started to say before interrupting herself. "Your naked."

"As opposed to what?" Georgia asked before kissing Iris quickly. "I better get the ice cream put away." She started walking to the house "Hey Ash, Misty it's been a while. Looking good."  
  
Looking puzzled at Georgia Ash said "What..." Misty said "The..." Pickachu said "Chu?"


	3. Chapter 3

Georgia gave a smile as she looked at Ash and Misty "So you two finally hooked up?"

"Waite, you can tell?" Ash asked. Giving a glance to Misty. 

"Yaa thee naked girls here and you keep checking out her. She gave a wink before holding Iris. "Good because she's spoken for."

Iris blushed before speaking up "Georgia doesn't something seem off to you?" 

Georgia looked around before answering "Is this going to be one of those questions other girls are good at?" 

"No, not that," Iris said with a blush. "Anything off about when you came back?"

Georgia looked at her girlfriend puzzled. "Well, your Excadrill is in a mood."

Misty answered, "that's not really something different." 

Georgia shrugged and changed the subject "So how about we take the love birds out to dinner? I'm sure they don't want to put up with ore cooking."

"What really?" Misty said as she looked at Ash "But we can't."

"It's fine Iris and I could even take you to the fancy place." Georgia responded, "But I think it's overrated there, so how about Sushi?"

Misty's stomach growled Georgia had to go and say the magic word. "Umm like this?" She squeaked out.

"You two want to clean up first?" Georgia asked.

"Yes!" Misty supplied "let's clean up first Ash, she said pushing Ash Inside.   
  
"We don't have an indoor shower," Iris responded. "Sorry."

"Well it will have to do, as long as you two say there," Misty answered back seeing the lovely open-air shower right next to a side door. "At least that's not out here."

Misty turned on the water and started to get under. "Ohh come on Ash we're already naked."

Ash responded and set aside his hat. "So what's going on?" he asked joining Misty.  
  


Misty started thinking out loud "That Jarachi was shinny and huge, normally shiny Pokémon aren't stronger than other ones." 

"Maybe it was a Totem." Ash thought "but what happened to ore clothing?"  
  


"I wished that I never had to wear them again." The redhead answered. 

"So did you wish all clothing away?" Ash answered "

Misty thought for a moment. "I hope I just wished so there are no laws against it, so maybe we retroactively came here naked"

Ash kissed her and said "I guess we're ready to get going then"

Before Ash and Misty could stop themselves they stepped outside of the gate before they knew it the three girls one boy and Pikachu were in Konikoni City. The city hasn't changed much but most of the people were only wearing shoes if anything at all.  
  
Misty and Ash blinked and looked at each other, trying their best to pretend this wasn't strange to them.   
  


Iris was adjusting better than the new couple since she was a nudist before today. "Let's go ahead and get a good table."   
  


"I really hope I didn't recon clothing altogether," Misty said with a resigned sigh.  
  


Ash tried to joke "Well at least we won't have to worry about what to wear anymore."   
  
"ASH! MISTY?" the two heard somebody callout and before Misty could react Lana's small naked form was latched onto Misty in the biggest hug she could manage. "It's so nice seeing you two again are you staying long?"  
  
"No." Ash replied, "we're just visiting a friend who got a vacation home here."  
  


"No way you know Iris?" a new voice spoke up this time belonging to Mallow not even wearing shoes. "She's so cool."  
  
"Yep Iris is a good friend." Misty said "Sorry but we're in the middle of a date."  
  
"Ohh sorry." Lana blushed and got off. "see you guys later."  
  
"Stop by my family restaurant for dessert then," Mallow said giving a wink. 

"Will do." Ash gave a sigh of relief as the two girls left. "this will take so much getting used to."

Misty tock his hand and held it "It's okay I made a mistake but we can get through it together." she gave him a deep kiss.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will bring up Pokemon that were not caught in the anime in this one.

It had been a few days since Misty made that wish. Misty was looking for souvenirs as she was getting ready to leave "Ohh we're going back to Kanto tomorrow but we still haven't packed." she mused out loud.

"Did you really bring that many shoes?" Lilly asked hiding behind her hat. She seemed to be the only one who noticed that something was different but it could have just been because she was so shy. 

"Umm maybe we went to a formal restaurant or the dessert, also brought my snow gear," Misty replied "If I wanted to formally challenge ash of Kukui here I would have had to go up to that mountain."

"Guess that's true." Lillie responded, "but the cold doesn't bother him."

"I guess I'm just married to a freak then," Burnet said coming in her pregnant belly massive. Ash ducked behind the merchandise he was now used to girls around his age being naked but he still felt uncomfortable around adults. Burnet was followed by Lana.

"How is this news to you?" Lana snarked. 

"Quiet you..." Burnet said before turning to Ash. "I'm surprised you didn't find time to see us, Ash, your sergeant parents are one thing but not seeing your Pokémon?"

Somewhere Ash's Pidgeot sneezes. 

"Well I and Misty finally became a couple and we kinda lost track of time," Ash replied. 

"Nonescine we're family." The pregnant professor said pulling him into a hug.

"I have a lot of family of choice in Alola." Ash "replied."

Without a moment of hesitation, Burnet said "Ohh then how about I get us all together for dinner tonight." 

"I walked right into that..." Ash snarked.

"We would love to be there," Misty said with a smile. 

That evening Ash and Misty were on the Melemele beatch. Ash saw his friends Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, and Sophocles surprisingly Acerola, and Pikala were also there. Imeeadly Ash's Alolan Pokémon were swarming him. Expect for Araquanid she was pulling Misty into her water bubble to trying to snuggle her.

"Why does this big bug like me so much?" Misty asked between blubs.

"Because she's a water type." *Ash chuckled pulling the giant spider off his girlfriend.

"Pikka Pikaaaa chu," Pikachu added.

Lana remarked walking up to them "At least she's not shiny, I'm even scared when they are Shiny." 

Ash's Ribombie nodded in agreement as she flitted around Ash.

Brunet and Kukui came out with trays of pinap punch. "Come on kids let's get the party started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bad news this chapter has to be cut off early because AO3 has no drafts
> 
> The good news is that that means there will be a bit more, and more stories dealing with how other charters react to this to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Ash and Misty were enjoying themselves now. Burnet was right the Alolans were like a second family to Ash. It put a contented smile on her face as she enjoyed some nice fruit punch and pineapple salsa. Ash was stuffing his face with a malasada everybody was having a good time even if Iris was running late... where was she?

Pikala spoke up "So it doesn't bother anybody that nudity was magically made normal?"

Everybody else froze in place hearing that, Mallow and Ash both mid-bite, Burnet in the middle of refilling Lana's punch. They all stared at Pikala before Lillie finally spoke up "I knew something was wrong."

Mallow giggled "Pikala you're nuts."

"No I mean it last week people used to wear clothing." she said getting into her bag "I might be a bit crazy but I'm still a small business owner and whatever magic affected us didn't do anything to my bookkeeping I don't have nearly enough bodypaint expenses before and a lot more laundry detergent and even something called dry cleaning."

Kawaii looked into the book she pulled out. "Well, this does seem to support that.'

Misty spoke up "It's true I made a wish and a large evil shiny Jarachi heard me."

Mallow replied, "Why didn't you try saving anything before."

Ash looked sheepish "You guys wouldn't have believed me, and besides Lillie and Sophocles everybody seemed happier."

"Yaa, waring a dress to swim sounds nasty." Lana said, "People would really do that?"

"Well sorta," Ash said "There used to be swimsuits if fact you always wore one with a shirt and pants underneath."

"I'm more interested in how Pikala knew," Misty said.

"I think I saw the same Jarachi Boss picked a fight with it," Pikala answered "I got a glancing blow from its confusion maybe that made me remember the world before. But I like the nude world better."

Sunday something rose out of the water, it looked like it had purple horns and was made out of kelp. It sloshed onto land on purple flipperlike feet. The creature sogged up to the picnic table dripping wet.   
  


"What is that?" Misty asked 

"An Alolan Tangagrowth?" Mallow guessed.

"If it is it's a discovery," Lillie answered.

"Hey, guys!" Iris's voice came from beneath the mass of kelp "I got more fresh kelp for the party."

"You are such a nut," Ash said relived.

"I know," Iris said as she removed the massive pile of kelp from her body and dripped it on an extra table.

Acerola was the first to speak up "Ohh pleased to meet you, Iris, I'm Acerolia I'm a fan of yours."

Kawaki asked "Iris is somebody to be a fan of?  
  


"Yep, I'm a champion" Iris responded "From Unova."

"Ohh right we never introduced you," Ash said before telling the names of his Alolan friends to Iris.

"Prepare for trouble!" a voice rained out.  
  
"And make it double!" Another voice said.

Team Rocket was standing on a high rock they had body paint like their uniforms badly done over their body's Jessies R was really squiggly. The motto was interrupted by Misty scouting "You two look stupid!" 

"Hey what's the idea of interrupting us!" Jessie shouted. 

"These morons still bothering you Ash? Iris snarked.

"Who are you calling a moron Twerp?" Jessie shouted.

"I really don't want to deal with you guys now!" Misty said pulling a Dive Ball out of her bag.

"The Dive Ball!" James said scared "That's what she caught Kyrouge in."

"Ahh, she's bluffing!" Jessie replied, "Kyrouge makes it rain and she wouldn't want to rain out the party."

"Your right silly me." *she said putting the ball back "But Gyarados doesn't." She threw the Poké Ball releasing the sea spent, Ash's Insinaroar walked up beside it "ROAR!" 

"Mimikyu!" Jessie called out "Mareanie!" James said as they sent their Pokémon.

But the two were soon staring down, Primarina, Turtonator, Vikavolt, and Genger along with the two other Pokémon.  
  
"Not done yet!" Iris said as Salamance joined the standoff.

Kawai interrupted "Okay guys, the way I see it Team Rocket can either be blasted off or just give it a break and have some food with the rest of us."

"Really, thanks," James said confused but happy. "Let's dig in Jessie."

"Yes good idea," Jessie replied.

[The next day.]

Ash, Misty, Iris, and Georgia were getting ready to leave again when Ash's Rotom phone stated to go nuts "Call from Brock, call from Tracey, call from May, call from Dawn, call from Cilan, Call from Roxie, call from Serena, call from Clemont, call from Goh, call from Chole, call from Mom!"

"I think they figured out we caused this..." Misty said with dread.  
  


"Who's we?" Ash replied.

"Well, at least we have a few hours of flight time to prepare what to say," Misty replied.

Kukui "Sounds like a good queue to get going." He started waving them off. "Well see you soon."

"Unless your friends whack you!" Lana called out, earning her a glare from Mallow.

"Yaa good bye see you all soon." Misty and Ash said getting onto the airplane. 

"Pikia piaka chuuuu!"


End file.
